


orchestrate

by chromaticdiffusion



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika & Related Fandoms, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromaticdiffusion/pseuds/chromaticdiffusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blindly slashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	orchestrate

**Author's Note:**

> practise drabble, which doesn't mean anything really, just dealing with kyoko's emotions while fighting witch!sayaka because if there's one ship in madoka that i ship it's the two of them and they belong with each other.

The music continues to play. 

Kyoko looks up at the monster that looms in front of her. Blast it, why did Sayaka have to adamantly stick to her want of saving the world? It didn't even work out; the moment she started hacking away at every witch or being in the first witch bubble they all knew (even Sayaka herself) that she was doomed. Trying to save her friend was even the dumbest idea Sayaka ever thought of. Who'd have known he'd end up in someone else's arms- her best friend's arms? All that regret, all that hate, somehow masked by hope, and was she a witch or was she already gone before she died? Is she dead, is she alive, is she in between?

It's hard to believe that THIS is the horrible form that her friend, yes, her FRIEND has taken, and what has her first friend turned into? Someone for her to KILL? 

Friend, friend, friend, or what, something less more same in between, why is everything up to her?!

There's nothing that she's chewing now, as Madoka cries in agony from behind while the orchestra continues to produce haunting refrains that will never leave her memory. No apples to offer as peace treaty. She should have brought some. That might work, right? That might have worked, but now she's caught in a trap, there's nothing more to do now,

Beethoven continues to play,

Blindly she waves about her spear, slashing everything and anything that happens to be there conveniently,

SAYAKA, COME BACK!

The music continues to play.

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh i have GOT to start writing more i am really losing my touch


End file.
